A Chain of Diamonds
by LucyMaxine
Summary: A series of Jez and Sian one shots based around them and their families. Covers pre WR, WR and goes AU ie Jez never left, Sian and Michael don't have history and were never together. The one sho ts are not in order and a fluff warming is needed for the first one shot. Enjoy!
1. The Young Edwards Girls

_**OK so I have decided to do some Jez and Sian based one shots, with twists. They will be Sian and Jez, them with family members and Pre Jian. I will say which they are. The whole one shot collection is called A Chain of Diamonds and the first one is centered around Sian and her sister Kate.**_

_**The Young Edwards Girls**_

An 11-year-old girl with blonde hair was sat in the front garden playing when she saw her 9-year-old sister appear outside.

"Kate Kat, daddy says its time for tea, but its way too early for tea time," the younger girl said.

"Oh Sian Sweetheart mummy and daddy are going out tonight remember," Kate giggled pulling Sian onto her lap, "So Auntie Marie is coming to look after us."

"Silly Sian!" Sian giggled, "but we need to get inside for tea." Kate nodded getting up and walking inside with Sian. She watched her sister walk over to their mum and receive a hug and soon Kate was having a hug with Sian and their mum as their dad appeared.

Soon they were all sat down eating and her dad noticed Sian wasn't eating properly.

"Sian sit up please!" he said.

"It's not her fault she's short," their mum said watching Kate go and get a cushion and soon Sian was sat up at an acceptable level and could eat her tea properly. This pleased their father and he said no more to either girl.

"Mummy I can bath Sian if you need to get ready," Kate said sweetly to her mum.

"Why thank you Kate darling," Annie said, "you know Sian doesn't like baths on her own." Kate nodded and smiled at her sister,

"I would never let her have a bath on her own, not while she's scared." Sian smiled sweetly at Kate before finishing her tea and waited for her mother to bring the pudding to the table.

Soon after Kate took Sian upstairs and grabbed their pyjamas and headed into the bathroom locking the door.

"Kate, you've already had your bath though," Sian said.

"Well I'm having another one," Kate smiled, beginning to run the bath. Sian giggled as Kate began to pour the bubble bath in. "Now what CD would you like on?" Kate asked Sian.

"Katy Perry please," Sian replied and she watched as Kate stuck the music on and soon the bath was ready. Kate helped Sian get out of her dress and then she got undressed and slipped into the bath as Sian was already in the bath singing to the CD.

Kate just watched Sian singing away as she washed herself throwing Sian's scrub at her,

"Come on you! Wash yourself and then I can do your hair," she said. Sian did that and soon Kate was putting Sian's cherry shampoo into her hair, "You look like a snowman!" Kate giggled.

"I'm not a man and snowmen don't smell of cherry!" Sian said back.

"Smart cookie aren't you?"

"I want to be a Science teacher and go to Cambridge University," Sian said, "I want to help kids." Kate smiled at her sister. Sian turned around, "What do you want to be?" Kate had to think for a minute before answering,

"I want to go to Cambridge to, but be a drama teacher. I love the creativity." Sian smiled before letting Kate finish putting the shampoo on. She squealed as Kate rinsed the shampoo off and put the conditioner on making Sian's hair a mix of strawberry and cherry.

"Fruity Sian!" Kate giggled, causing Sian to giggle too. Kate was soon rinsing the conditioner out of Sian's hair as the younger girl sang along to the music still. Kate smiled listening to Sian before hearing their dad coming up the stairs.

"You almost done in there? I need to get in there before me and your mum go out," David said.

"Yes!" the two girls chorused before scrambling put of the bath and beginning to dry themselves. David knew Kate would have been in the bath and he tutted. Sian looked at Kate in a panic, but Kate was calm and soon the sisters emerged from the bathroom and headed into Kate's room.

"Into bed then Sweetheart," Kate said, "you're sleeping with me tonight." Sian took one look at the princess 4 poster bed and was soon in the sheets. Kate was soon in the bed reading to Sian and holding her sister tight in her arms.

Annie came in and smiled at the girls who looked up at their mother,

"Auntie Marie is here. Now are you two staying in here tonight?" The two girls nodded, "OK well she will make your hot chocolate at your usual time. Now be good for her." She gave her two daughters kisses on the head before watching her husband do the same and then they went on their night out.

Sian snuggled into Kate as she carried on reading stories. Their aunt came up a while later with the hot chocolates and the girls thanked their aunt and were soon left alone again. Sian practiced her reading while Kate drank some of her hot chocolate and then they swapped over and Kate read the stories.

Soon the empty mugs were left on the side and the girls were laid talking.

"I wish I was a princess," Sian said, "and lived in a castle with daddy as my footman." Kate burst into giggles.

"And mummy as the Queen?" she asked.

"No you and mummy as our helper," Sian said seriously. Kate just giggled and held Sian tight,

"Still such a child aren't you? Don't ever lose it Sian. Promise?"

"I promise Kate Kat," Sian said.

"Good," Kate said, "I'd have lost mine if it wasn't for you." She watched as Sian's eyes widened in surprise. Kate nodded.

They sat there talking a little longer and then Sian began to yawn. Kate lay down and got settled and then Sian snuggled into Kate and the older girl held her younger sister tight, stroking her face and singing her softly to sleep.

"Night night Sian Sweetheart," Kate said.

"Night night Kate Kat. I love you," Sian whispered as her eyes closed.

"I love you too Sian Sweetheart," Kate said checking Sian was safely asleep in her arms before she fell asleep herself, holding her sister tight in her arms.


	2. The Young Diamond Boys

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the continued support, views and hits with this. Means a lot to me. It really does. My Sian's Diary fic should be coming up soon and I have an idea for yet another Jian fic. So keep your eyes pealed for those.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**LM xx**_

_**P.S. This one is again pre Jian and is the opposite to the first one shot. This Second one is centred around Jez and his brother Robbie.**_

* * *

_**The Young Diamond Boys**_

Two boys were out in the back garden kicking the football around. The older of the two was in a Rochdale football shirt and very skilled with the ball and his younger brother wasn't being a very good goalkeeper.

"Come on Robbie!" the older boy said, "bit pants aren't you?"

"Let me have a go at shooting then Jez!" Robbie said, "see if you're a good keeper as well as striker." Jez threw the ball to Robbie and walked into the net and waited for Robbie to start shooting. Sadly Robbie wasn't very good at shooting either and Jez managed to save every single shot.

"Robbie's a bit pants!" Jez teased before the ball came flying at him and ended up hitting him on the nose, causing a nosebleed. Their mum, Pauline, came rushing out and began fussing over Jez and getting him inside and dealing with Jez's nosebleed.

"I didn't mean to!" Robbie said, "We were just playing Striker and Keeper," he said, "I kicked the ball a little too hard. I didn't mean to." Their dad Peter arrived home at that exact moment and was shocked to see Robbie crying and Jez having a nosebleed.

"What happened?" he asked shocked.

"A game of football that went wrong. Now would you mind going and getting Jez some clean clothes please?" Pauline asked her husband, "Robbie turn the oven down please."

Jez was still sat pinching his nose, more worried about the fact that his football shirt was ruined than the nosebleed.

"Mum! My shirt's ruined!"

"Never mind about the shirt! I'm more worried about your nose!" Pauline said, "the shirt will wash."

She looked up as her husband appeared with Jez's change of clothes and they waited until Jez's nose had stopped bleeding before cleaning Jez up and changing his clothes and getting the dirty clothes straight in the wash. She sighed looking at her two boys,

"Right upstairs with you and keep yourselves out of trouble until lunchtime please!" she shouted as the boys ran upstairs to Jez's room and were instantly playing FIFA World Football on the PlayStation.

"Jez, are you nervous about going to Secondary School?" Robbie asked.

"It does look scary, but I don't think it will be once you get used to it," Jez said, "You've seen the school I'm going to and you will be going there too." Robbie nodded and cheered as he scored a goal.

"Oh that was just cheeky!" Jez said before laughing as Robbie stuck his tongue out and Jez launched a tickle attack on his brother. The game lay forgotten as they ticked each other.

Soon the two boys were sat around the table eating their sandwiches and crisps at the table.

"Now you boys are going down the park this afternoon and you can work off some of your energy before the party tonight," their mother said, "you know Auntie Maggie hates you two when you are hyper."

"Yes mum!" the boys said finishing their lunches. Jez grabbed his bag and shoved the football inside it before racing with Robbie to the park.

The boys were soon on the swings seeing who could go the highest laughing and giggling away.

"I'm higher than you!" Robbie teased only to find Jez going higher on the next swing frustrating him. Jez just smiled and laughed before getting off the swings and heading over to the goal posts and spotting one of their friends there.

"Jez! Robbie!" Michael called over and the two boys ran over to their friend.

"Fancy a two against one?" Jez asked Robbie and Michael. The two boys nodded and soon Michael was in goal against Robbie and Jez. They soon began playing the game and Michael was saving some every now and again and was putting up a very good fight but in the end, even he couldn't stop Jez from scoring over and over again.

Robbie then took his turn in goal and he wasn't really into football but for Jez, he would go into goal and he actually improved as the two older boys kept shooting at him. In the end Robbie managed to save every single shot.

After a while Michael remembered he had some money and the three boys headed to a café and Michael brought them all a drink.

"I'm going into Rochdale's youth team," Jez revealed, "mum and dad want me to and I want to. I love football."

"We know you do!" Michael laughed, "I will be getting extra tuition in Science as I want to go to Cambridge and study to be a Science teacher."

"You always have done," Robbie pointed out, "you are a bit of a Science geek." The three boys laughed.

"Can't help it Robbie!" Michael said, "you guys better head off soon before it gets too dark." Jez nodded,

"Yes we will do. In fact we'd best go now Robbie. Thanks again Michael," he said before he led his brother home.

They arrived home and sat at the table and talked to their parents about being at the park with Michael and their parents smiled at their boys getting on with the boys in the neighbourhood well, little knowing, of course, what the future held for their boys as they sat and ate their family dinner laughing and joking around.


	3. The First Sparks

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the continued support, views and hits with this. Means a lot to me. It really does. My Sian's Diary fic should be coming up soon and I have my new Jian fic up and running with writing and yet another Jian idea, which I am hoping to get writing soon. So keep your eyes pealed for those. Hope you all had a great Easter and my profile will be updated with the new fic info too.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

_****__**This one is set when Sian is 22, Kate 24, Michael 25 and Jez 23. It's a charity football event. Jez is there with Michael as his guest and Kate and Sian are there as representatives of Cambridge University. Early Jian and Mate for you. Enjoy xx**_

**A Chain of Diamonds: The First Sparks:**

"Sian! Hurry up! We are going to be so late!" Kate called through to Sian.

"Sorry! I can't get my hair straight!" Sian called back before seeing Kate appear in the background. She walked up behind Sian and sorted her hair out and checked her over,

"Wow Sian! I taught you well. Let's get going." Sian smiled and nodded.

Jez and Michael were at the event already and Jez was doing a lot of photos and eventually dragged Michael into some of the pictures. Michael was then asked a few questions and he answered them politely and smiled.

"Yes I was at Cambridge, graduated last year," Michael said.

"Did you know Sian and Kate Edwards?" a reporter asked.

"I'm not sure," Michael replied honestly before watching the reporters turn away as Sian and Kate arrived.

"Stay close sweetheart," Kate said, "if you don't like anything then please tell me," she said before turning and smiling at the camera. Sian did the same too and the two began to relax as they were passed some champagne and they began talking to people. Michael and Jez looked at the two girls and their mouths hit the floor. Michael was looking at Kate and he turned to Jez,

"Oh great! I do remember her. She was the year below me at uni. Sian started in my final year," he said, "she looks even more stunning now." Jez nodded, his eyes were on Sian as she tucked some hair behind her ear staying slightly behind Kate.

"That Sian looks nervous," Jez said to Michael, "or is Kate just protective."

"Kate's always been protective of Sian, no matter how old they were growing up. Kate's just been so protective of Sian," Michael said before looking as Kate and Sian walked over to them.

"Michael Byrne!" Kate said walking over to them with Sian, "how the devil are you?"

"Wow Kate! You haven't changed a bit," Michael smiled, "this is my best friend Jez. Jez this is Kate." Jez nodded and smiled at Kate.

"And this is my best friend and my sister Sian," Kate smiled, pulling Sian forwards. Michael watched as Jez suddenly was paying attention. He smirked and walked up to Kate,

"Think we should leave them two to it. Fancy a catch up?" he whispered. Kate took one look at Sian and Jez before nodding and walking up to Sian,

"Me and Michael are just going for a catch up."

"But Kate…"

"We'll be right over there. See where Michael is sat down now," Kate said, "if you need me then scratch your nose and I will come over OK?" Sian nodded and Kate went over to Michael. Jez then turned to Sian,

"So what does the pretty Sian like to drink?" he asked, finally talking again.

"White wine please," Sian giggled standing next to Jez at the bar. She studied Jez up and down as he brought their drinks and then led her over to a table and sat down with her. Sian smiled and took her drink,

"You're hot!" she said before gasping at her forwardness. Jez looked at her and laughed,

"I could say the same thing about you," he smiled at her, watching as she sipped her drink.

"OK Miss Kate Edwards, care to explain why we have just thrown your sister and my best friend together?" Michael asked watching Sian and Jez.

"Easy. We need a catch up and he can't take his eyes off her," Kate said, "so how have you been?"

"I've been great. Just started teaching at a school in Glasgow for now and still being best friends with Jez of course. He's a good footballer. You?"

"Bringing Sian up. Our mum died when I was 15 and Sian 13. Dad hit the bottle hard, so I had to do what I had to do. It was hard, but she's still so childlike, even though she's grown up. Get my Drama teaching degree in the summer and then will be starting at a local school in September. I'm staying close as Sian still has two years to go for her Science degree," Kate said, "its not about me anymore, its about Sian and helping her."

"You've never put yourself first Kate have you?" Michael asked.

"Not when I've had Sian to think of," Kate said, "I've done everything for her sake. I became a mum and sister to her. She's kept me going, she's amazing."

"So are you," Michael smiled, holding Kate's hand.

A slow song suddenly came on and Jez looked at Sian,

"Can I have this dance?" he said holding out his hand. Sian smiled and took his hand and he led her to the middle of the dancefloor and rested one arm around her waist and kept their joined hands joined as they began to dance. Kate smiled at Jez and Sian before finding herself on the dancefloor with Michael holding her the way Jez held Sian.

Both girls felt comfortable in the arms of their partner. Kate was keeping an eye on Sian, she couldn't help it. She would never stop doing it. Sian smiled and rested her head on Jez's shoulder as he began to move closer to her. Sian gasped slightly before she looked up at him.

Kate had stopped dancing and was watching Jez and Sian with Michael holding her tight to him. They watched as Jez and Sian got closer and closer, their eyes locked together. Michael and Kate held their breaths as Jez and Sian's lips were barely inches apart.

Sian's eyes flickered between Jez's eyes and lips and soon his lips connected with hers. She gasped before beginning to respond and her hands began running through his hair as she kissed in back. He pulled her as close as he could, his hands beginning to feel her all over.

Michael and Kate looked at each other, trying to figure out if they felt that way about each other. Kate softly kissed Michael's lips before finding Michael pulling her close and kissing her back and she kissed him so hard.

Jez had Sian now against the wall, kissing her so hard. She moaned out softly and Jez pulled away,

"Fancy getting out of here?" he whispered and Sian nodded in reply, breathless from just the kiss. He pulled her over to their table and Sian looked at Michael and Kate kissing and Kate winked at Sian before turning her attention back to Michael and kissing him hard.

Jez grabbed Sian's hand and led her to his car where the driver opened the door to let them in. The door closed and Jez instantly put the screen up and resumed kissing Sian and feeling her all over. The driver drove off with things getting heated in the back and Michael and Kate still inside kissing each other hard, with Kate up against the wall kissing Michael so hard.


	4. Exams and Growing Up

_**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the views and hits that I have had for all my fics. It means the world to me. Keep them coming!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**OK so this 4****th**** update **_**is set when Sian is 14, Kate 16, Michael 17 and Jez are revising for exams and experiencing love for the first time. Enjoy xx**_

**Growing Up and Exams**

A Chain of Diamonds:

Sian Edwards was growing into a mature girl who was turning out to be a genius at Science. Her brown eyes had just got bigger as she had grown up, her hair was still the black and perfect one it was.

Kate Edwards had grown into a Drama lover and had wavy blonde hair, sea blue eyes, normal sized chest and a figure just like Sian's and a figure to die for, just like Sian. She was still super protective of her sister.

Jez Diamond was turning into a very talented footballer and he was signed up for a youth team. He was now at the same school as the Edwards girls with Michael but he hadn't met them yet.

Michael Byrne was was turning out to be very gifted in Science and was in the school's Science Club with Sian but he never really knew who she was. He had his eye on Kate and had seen Sian with Kate and wondered who the younger girl was.

One night Sian was in her room working away and revising for her exams when she suddenly burst into tears. Kate instantly came running in, even though she was revising for her exams, and she took Sian and the girl's revision stuff into her room.

"I miss mum!" the 14-year-old cried sitting on Kate's bed. Kate went and sat by Sian,

"I miss her too darling, but she would want us to focus on our exams and get the best grades possible," she said, having had to take on the mum role as well as the big sister role. Sian nodded and was soon laid on the bed reading through her notes, leaning on Kate, who was looking through her notes too.

Jez was revising for once and he was thinking about the Edwards Girls as Michael called them. They didn't know the two were sisters but he liked the younger one and he looked at a photo of the the two girls on the school's website.

The next day at school and Kate was talking to her friends and Sian was stood with them, her friends were in detention, when Jez walked up to them, and looked at Sian.

"Hey I'm Jez," he said, holding his hand out.

"Sian," she replied, shaking his hand. Kate looked at the two,

"You can go off and talk to him if you want sis," she said and Sian nodded and smiled and went off with Jez.

Sian felt nervous and she looked at Jez and watched him, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"So she's your older sister," Jez said, sitting on a bench with her.

"Yeah Kate. I love her to pieces. She's my mum and my big sister," Sian smiled at him.

"Michael calls you The Edward Girls, even though he didn't know who you were. He knows who Kate is but not you," Jez explained, causing Sian to giggle. Jez sat there just watching her. He may have only been 15 but he was falling for Sian.

Michael walked over to them,

"Separated the Edwards Girls then?" he said.

"Yes. This is Kate's younger sister Sian. This is Michael, my best friend," Jez said to Sian.

"I know him. He's in Science Club with me," Sian said, "he looks like he wants to talk to me and then he doesn't."

"Well maybe I wanted to know what you were doing with the older girl," Michael said.

"Byrne, you'd better not be winding up my sister," Kate said suddenly as she was stood beside Michael. He turned and looked at her,  
"I'm doing nothing of the sort, Edwards Senior," Michael said. Sian just got up and ran away crying. Kate slapped Michael,

"You idiot! You know our mum's dead!" she raged.

"Sorry!" Michael said.

Sian was in tears as she sat high above everything in a tree, curled up crying. She was struggling to cope with her mum's death. She looked up feeling some arms around her and she was soon snuggled into Jez's comforting body. He wiped her eyes.

"I will slap him for you when I next see him. I heard him getting a slap off Kate as I came to find you," Jez said softly.

"I miss her so much. I can't help being so sensitive about it," Sian whispered, "what are you doing here? I'm nothing special."

"Ou are special. You're pretty and perfect and we may only be 14 and 15 but I think I'm falling in love with you..." Jez confessed. Sian looked up at him and gasped before looking more at him.

"She misses her like hell and you said that!" Kate raged, pushing Michael against the wall, "you're a bigger jerk than I thought you were!"

"Kate, please," Michael said, looking her up and down, "I didn't know she was missing him that much."

"You perv! Stop looking at me!" Kate said, angrily.

"God you're sexy," Michael said, before receiving a slap from Kate.

"You really need to watch your mouth Byrne! Or do I need to wash it out with soap?" Kate said before finding herself up against the wall and Michael kissing her hard. She gasped before beginning to respond.

Sian had released herself from Jez's grip and went to get down from the tree when she slipped. Jez had grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms. Sian was shaking and Jez held her tight stroking her hair.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks to you," Sian said.  
"So what's my reward?" Jez asked.

"This..." Sian said before kissing him and finding Jez responding to the kiss as they got lost in the kiss.

Later on that night Kate and Sian's dad had gone out and Kate was left to do the dinner. She had put it in the oven and then saw Sian in a stress over her revision.

"Take a break sis. I need to talk to you about something," Kate said, sitting down by Sian.

"What's up Kate?" Sian asked, "I need to talk to you too. About a boy..."

"Jez?" Kate asked, causing Sian to blush, "my sister had her first kiss!" She wrapped her arms around Sian.

"Are you ok with it?" Sian asked.

"Of course I am. You're growing up Sian. Would you be ok with me and Michael?"

"That arrogant twat?"

"Sian Kiera Edwards! Language!"

"Sorry. If he makes you happy then it's fine by me," Sian said before finding herself pulled into Kate's arms and being given the biggest hug ever. She just held Sian close, knowing things wouldn't be the same again, but she had to put Sian first, their dad never put them first. Kate had to protect Sian and let her grow up.

"I love you Sian. You can come to me about anything'" Kate whispered into Sian's hair.

"I know Kate Kat and I love you too," Sian said before watching Kate go and get their dinner.


	5. Paradise Lost

_**Hey from LM! Once again my views last month had me crying for joy. I seriously cannot begin to say how much every single one means to me. I have a couple of fics that I am working on that will go up towards the back end of next month and keep an eye out for them.**_

_**Keep reading,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

_**Tissue warning needed for this part and the subject of grieving and death is a key part of this one shot. This will more than likely be part of a mini lot of one shots within the whole one shot theme. Sorry if I make you cry xx**_

**A Chain of Diamonds-Paradise Lost**

Sian and Kate had everything they had ever needed and they were growing into two amazing girls. Kate was now 15 and Sian 13, but the one thing that hadn't changed was Kate's protectiveness of her sister.

Jez and Michael were best friends still and at the same secondary school as Sian and Kate. They were sat talking and they saw the two girls and their friends.

"Michael just ask Kate out and do us all a favour," Jez laughed.

"Only if you ask Sian out," Michael said casually back.

"Ummmmm no. We're only 13 and 14. I am a gentleman you know," Jez said as he watched Sian laughing at something her friend had whispered in her ear.

The school day ended and the Edwards Girls headed home and saw two police cars in the driveway and they ran into the house.

"Mum! Dad!" Kate called out holding Sian's hand tightly. Kate watched as their dad appeared. She looked closely and saw her dad crying.

"Girls, can you come and sit in the living room. I need to talk to you," David said before walking into the living room. Kate held Sian's hand tighter and they went and sat down, Kate just held Sian close.

"Where's mum?" Sian asked, "she said she would be home..." David took a deep breath,

"Kate, Sian there's no easy way for me to say this, but she's gone. There was an accident and she was involved, but I'm so sorry girls..."

"She's died...?" Kate asked, turning to look at Sian before turning and looking back at their dad who nodded. Sian just burst into tears and ran upstairs to her room and locked herself in. Kate was in tears but she wouldn't let her dad hold her.

"Stay here Kate. I need to talk to Sian," David said, trying to stay together.

"No. She needs me," Kate said heading upstairs and knocking on Sian's door, "Sian Sweetheart, it's Kate Kat..." She rushed in hearing the door open and she locked them in and held Sian.

"I want mum!" Sian cried into Kate. Kate herself was in tears but she had to try and comfort Sian too.

"I do you do sweetheart, but she's not coming back... She's still in our hearts though," Kate said softly, her heart breaking at the sound of her little sister crying. Sian was a mummy's girl and this would hit her hard.

Their dad came up and just decided to leave them be. He said they would be going to school and be with their friends and then he left them be and went downstairs and hit the bottle hard.

Sian and Kate did indeed go to school the next day and they were sat in a corner of a classroom just crying when Michael and Jez walked in.

"Kate...what's happened?" Michael asked softly, sitting next to Kate.

"Mums gone!" Sian cried, "and she's never coming back!"

"Run away?" Jez asked softly

"Died!" Sian cried. Jez looked at Michael and picked Sian up, causing the girl to scream,

"Don't take my Kate away too!" she cried as Jez sat her on his lap. Kate grabbed Sian's hand and let Michael hold her as she cried and held Sian's hand. Jez found his arms wrapping around Sian tighter as she cried. Michael shot Jez a warning look before focusing back on Kate.

"I'm always going to be here, sweetheart," Kate said through her tears, squeezing Sian's hand softly. The two boys just held the two girls and Jez promised he'd keep an eye on Sian in class for Kate.

The day seemed endless for the two girls and they sat with their friends at lunch and Sian just picked at her food.

"You need to eat," Sian's friend Emily said.

"I don't want to," Sian said, "I'm not hungry."

"What's up? You've been a storm cloud all day," Becky said, trying to make Sian laugh.

"My mum's dead!" Sian screamed before grabbing her bag and running away and outside and as far away as she could from everyone. Emily rushed over to Kate's table and told her what had happened before Kate ran off looking for Sian. She couldn't see her sister anywhere. She caught sight of Michael, Jez and their friends kicking a football about and ran over to them. Jez looked over.

"Kate?" he asked.

"It's Sian. She's gone off and I can't find her!" Kate cried, worried.

"We'll find her Kate," Jez said running over to his friends and soon they were searching for Sian.

Jez had seen a girl running away and over the fields and he had headed off in that direction.

"Sian!" he kept calling, worried about the 13-year-old. Eventually he saw a figure sat by the stream and he ran over to her and sat down by her. He gasped slightly as Sian turned to face him and he pulled her close.

"Have you eaten?" he asked softly. Sian just shook her head and he got a packet of crisps out. He watched as she nibbled at them before passing her a bottle of coke and then sending a picture message to Michael of where they were.

Sian cried as she ate, the tears just seemed never-ending and Jez held her tight as she fell asleep in his arms as Kate and Michael were soon running over to them.

"Oh my God! Thank you Jez!" Kate breathed out in relief seeing Sian safe in Jez's arms. The four just stayed there, letting Sian sleep but them being away from everything was somehow helping Kate and Sian.

The two girls got home and looked into the living room and saw the empty beer cans sat infront of their father, who was asleep. Kate looked at Sian,

"Go into my room and start doing your homework sweetheart and I will be up soon," she said calmly before watching Sian head upstairs and she heard her bedroom door shut and she went and looked at her dad. She moved the cans into the bin and put some water and a bowl by him, before covering him in a blanket before going and putting some food in the oven. She then headed up to her room and cried before heading into her room and sitting by Sian and doing her homework too.

"Why is dad like that?" Sian asked.

"That's his way of grieving sweetheart," Kate said, "yours is crying and not feeling hungry."

"And yours?"

"Crying and realising what lays ahead."

"Like what?"

"Looking after you mainly now. You were mummy's princess and I was daddy's princess. So now I will have to be big sister and mum and help dad." Sian began to cry again,

"I'm sorry!"

"For what sweetheart?"

"Making this harder for you!"

"Sian Kiera Edwards don't you ever say that. I've been doing it anyway," Kate said, pulling Sian onto her lap and holding her sister so tight. She began to cry herself, not for the loss they were feeling but for her heartbroken sister who just couldn't accept her mother had gone, "I'm always going to be here for you. I will get you through this Sian. I promise you," she whispered into Sian's hair as she stroked her arm, never wanting to let Sian go.


	6. Realisation and Coping

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thanks for all the hits and views for all my fics and maybe the odd review or two. I currently am in the process of moving house and am at my dad's so borrowing the dad's computer to get these updates up. Hope you enjoy them and will have more up soon.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

_**Tissue warning needed for this part and the subject of grieving and death is a key part of this one shot. This is the second oneshot following Kate and Sian as they cope with the loss of their mum. Sorry if I make you cry and sorry if things aren't quite realistic xx**_

**A Chain of Diamonds-Realisation and Coping**

"Mum is coming back!" Sian cried one morning at the breakfast table as her dad shouted at her.

"Dad…" Kate warned, "she's not coping well and you shouting isn't helping matters.

"Don't you miss her?" David said.

"Yes I do, but Sian is more important than me. She was mum's girl and she's in denial. Now Sian and I need to get to school," Kate said, watching Sian grab her bag and soon the sisters were on the way to school.

"When's the funeral?" Michael asked as he and Jez met up with Kate and Sian.

"Tomorrow. Sian has to go but she's so cut up, but dad has agreed to let you both come," Kate said before turning around and seeing Jez walking with Sian. Kate stopped as Sian stopped and she went to her sister's side with Michael.

"Sian Sweetheart once tomorrow is done I promise it will start to get easier," Kate said softly, letting her guard down, "she's not coming back."

"She is! She just ran away! Tomorrow is when she's coming back," Sian said, the tears falling.

"No Sian, she's really gone…" Kate didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Sian hit out at Kate. Michael and Jez went to grab Sian but the 13-year-old was soon crying into Kate's chest.

Michael looked at Kate and could see her heart breaking as she held her sister close. Kate had accepted it but Sian was in denial still and Kate was the one baring all the brunt of Sian's anger. Jez picked Sian up and wrapped her around him and they carried onto school.

"Is that what she's like?" Michael asked Kate.

"It's all part of denial. Anything she doesn't want to hear she lashes out. She's got the extreme grief. Dad keeps shouting at her which isn't helping. I'm struggling to keep things together. Dad will get drunk tonight and come home late or right before the funeral and Sian won't settle early. I need help," Kate said.

"We'll be there tonight," Jez said, looking at a now calm Sian in his arms, "me and Michael will come and stay with you tonight." Kate looked at Jez,

"Really?"

"You need a break Kate," Michael said before wrapping an arm around Kate's waist gently, holding her close.

The day passed without too much drama. Kate was fine but Sian was acting up again. Kate had been pulled out of lesson twice to sort Sian out. In the end, Jez had gone and sat next to Sian.

The four arrived at the Edwards house and Kate instantly went and looked for her dad. He wasn't there so she went to get some dinner on but Michael stopped her,

"What's the routine?" he asked Kate.

"I get dinner on, then go and join Sian and we do our homework and then dinner," Kate said.

"Go and join Sian and Jez and I will be there in a minute," Michael said softly before watching Kate leave and he got the dinner on. He then headed in and sat by Kate and the four silently did their homework. Jez and Michael kept looking at the girls, checking they were ok.

The evening passed without too much trouble, Sian finally going off to sleep between Jez and Kate as they had all squeezed into Kate's bed. Michael and Jez stayed awake until the two girls had fallen asleep but they were woken up when a door opened and they heard drunken singing.

"Jez stay here with the girls. Their dad's back and drunk," Michael sighed getting up and heading downstairs. He heard shouting and then footsteps coming up the stairs and his grip tightened on Sian, unable to reach Kate. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Michael walking in and locking them in.

"Only unlocks from the inside," Michael said getting back into bed and holding Kate and the two boys fell asleep again.

The next morning came and Sian was laid on the bed in her parents' room when Jez, Kate and Michael woke up. The boys watched as Kate went to get Sian ready. They looked at each other knowing Kate would crumble and Sian would be destroyed as reality would hit the fragile 13-year-old head on.

Sian and Kate got into the car with their now sober father in the front. Sian was sat on Kate's lap, using Kate's arms as a seatbelt so Jez and Michael could get in with them. David wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't in the mood to argue.

They followed the coffin into the church and Sian was realising that her mother was really gone and she cried out, not wanting to leave the coffin when it was placed on its stand. Jez found himself crying as he saw Kate pulling Sian into her arms and sitting Sian between them both. He didn't care anymore and he wrapped an arm around Sian and watched as Kate held Sian's hand.

The service carried on and then Sian surprised everyone by getting up and walking to the front. It had been planned for Kate to speak but Sian wanted to. Kate, Michael and Jez could do nothing but watch.

"Mummy I just want you back here with me and Kate. I don't want to accept you're gone. I just want you back. I remember me, you and Kate going for picnics by the river and you letting try your perfumes, the way you always got me and Kate involved with dress choices…" Sian's voice was wobbling, "I can't believe you're gone… Life's been hell since you left us. Come back mummy! I just want my mummy back!" she cried, unable to talk any more. Kate ran up to Sian and held her tight, crumbling herself. Everyone was watching and finally the two girls fell down beside their mother's coffin and cried. Their mother's sister, Jez and Michael ran up to them and held the three of them. David had slipped out to have a quick drink out of his flask before he walked back in and sat down, blissfully unaware of his daughters' suffering.

Eventually the service carried on and Sian just cried as reality hit her. Her mum was really gone and she wasn't coming back. Kate's blue eyes were red as she cried and held Sian, just like someone was going to snatch her little sister away too.

They stood by the graveside as their mother was lowered into the ground. Kate watched with Michael's arms around her as she threw her rose in. Sian's hand was shaking so bad so Jez wrapped his hand around Sian's and helped her throw her rose in before grabbing Sian as her legs gave way.

"She's gone!" Sian cried, "mummy's gone!"

"Yes Sian," David said, "she's been gone for 2 weeks!" he shouted at his daughter, causing her to run away and fall over by a tree. Her aunt Marie, Kate, Jez and Michael went running after her.

Jez reached Sian first and scooped her into his arms and rocked her.

"I'm moving into theirs for a bit and sending David away. I know he's suffering but there's no need to take it out on Sian," Marie said, "you two lads have been amazing today and will be welcome any time. Let's get these girls home." Jez and Michael nodded as they left with Marie, knowing things wouldn't get easier as quick as they wanted. The two sisters had not only lost their mother, but they were losing their father too and they needed somebody looking after them and they were about to get that.


	7. Growing Up and Trying to Move On

_**Well look what I've just found tucked away in the wrong fic folder on my laptop. Aren't you all lucky?**_

_**Tissue warning needed for this part and the subject of grieving and death is a key part of this one shot. This is the third oneshot following Kate and Sian as they cope with the loss of their mum. Sorry if I make you cry and sorry if things aren't quite realistic xx**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A Chain of Diamonds- Growing Up and Trying to Move On**

It had been a week since Kate and Sian's mum had been buried and Sian was still in pieces. She just seemed to totally shut down and shut herself off. Not even Kate was managing to get through to the fragile 13-year-old.

Jez was still staying by Sian's side and was trying to get her to open up but she just didn't want anyone other than her mum. He was having his own problems and that was he was falling in love with Sian and he knew now was not the time to be admitting his feelings for her.

It was one lunchtime and Jez and Sian were sat under a tree and he had one arm around her eating a sandwich.

"Come on and eat something Sian," Jez said softly. Sian just shook her head. Jez put a packet of crisps into her hands and told her softly to eat them and he watched on in amazement as Sian slowly began to eat the crisps.

Meanwhile over the other side of the playground, Kate and Michael were getting closer and closer as the days went by. Michael was close to admitting how he felt about Kate, but again he knew that it wasn't the right time. Kate was so worried about Sian and their Aunt Marie was thinking about counselling for Sian.

"I miss her," Sian whispered to Jez, "just make her come back."

"Sian princess, she's gone and I'm so so sorry," Jez said. Sian just burst into tears and Jez held her close. Kate and Michael had heard and came racing over.

"She wants her mum," Jez said before watching Kate pulling Sian into her arms.

"I'm here Kate Kat's here," Kate said, holding Sian so tight.

"Mummy…" Sian whispered.

"It's going to be ok Sian Sweetheart. I promise," Kate still said softly, picking Sian up and carrying her inside followed by Jez and Michael. They headed to an empty classroom and Jez passed Sian the packet of crisps and then she began to eat them slowly, causing a gasp from Kate.

"That's the first time she's eaten in a week," Kate said, "I've been trying to get her to eat for ages but she won't."

"She will eat now," Jez said, "think she's starting to try and move on but she will need our help." Kate and Michael nodded,

"She's my sister. I will never abandon her," she said, watching as Jez was trying to get Sian to eat and he was finally succeeding. Michael held Kate tight and just watched Jez helping Sian eat.

The two girls then arrived home to find their dad there and Sian instantly hid behind Kate and the older girl sent Sian up to their room and went to face her dad.

"That girl has been torn to shreds because of you and mum! More you than mum! I'm her mother and father now and her sister! She won't eat, barely sleeps and is desperate for mum to walk through that door again! She doesn't even want to know you anymore. You got drunk when she needed you and I was there. Just come back when you're sorted dad," Kate said before heading upstairs to Sian.

"What is he doing here?" Sian asked.

"Doesn't matter sweetheart. Homework now," Kate said softly getting her books out and beginning her homework and smiling as Sian did the same.

Later on that night, Sian and Kate were snuggled on the sofa and the doorbell went and Marie went and answered the door and led Jez and Michael into the living room. The two boys smiled seeing Kate holding an asleep Sian in her arms. Jez smiled and took Sian in his arms and took her upstairs to her room, leaving Kate and Michael alone.

Michael looked at Kate, taking her in. He had fallen in love with her, but was unsure whether to say anything or not.

"Spit it out Byrne," Kate said, half laughing.

"I umm… I think I'm falling in love with you," Michael finally said. Kate looked stunned but then a smile came onto her face and she looked at him.

"I thought just as much," she said.

"How?"

"You boys can't hide your feelings very well," Kate giggled before finding Michael's lips crashing down onto hers.

Upstairs in Sian's room, Jez held a sleeping Sian so tight, just like Kate had always done. He watched as Sian began to wake and he just waited until her eyes focused on him.

"Where's Kate?" Sian whispered.

"Downstairs with Michael."

"Those two seriously need to get together already," Sian said causing Jez to laugh,

"They'd say the same thing about us." Sian looked at Jez,

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I love you Sian Edwards. I don't care how young we are. I've fallen in love with you and nothing will ever change that." Sian looked normal before she placed a light kiss on Jez's lips, just as Kate and Michael were heading to Kate's room.

A few weeks later and things were settling down. Jez and Sian were the cutest couple and Michael and Kate were getting closer. Sian was finally beginning to try and move on and Jez, Michael and Kate were helping Sian get her life back on track and they all worked on getting her better.

The girls' father was out of the picture and Marie had moved in permanently and was now Kate and Sian's legal guardian. Kate was finally being allowed to be the young adult that she was as she wasn't alone any more with Sian.

Sian was sat with Jez one day at lunch with Michael and Kate on the same table and the four were just eating and drinking and talking. Sian still wasn't eating right but she was doing better than before. She still wanted her mum back and was still calling Kate mum at times, but she was finally beginning to head in the right direction.

"You two coming out on Friday?" Michael asked.

"No I don't think Sian's ready for it yet," Kate said, watching the younger girl talking to Jez.

"What about coming over to mine for a DVD night?"

"Both of us?"

"Yes, both of you. Jez and I were going out but if you two weren't then we were planning a movie night with the works. Might help Sian a bit," Michael said. Kate nodded and looked at Sian,

"We'll be there."

Things were finally getting straight for the Edwards Girls, but Sian was a long way away from being normal again. One thing Kate knew was that Sian would always come first in her life from the moment their mum died and Kate wanted to protect Sian from the horrors in the world and now she had Michael and Jez, things didn't seem so frightening anymore.


	8. Getting Back to Normal

_**Hey guys! So sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been moving house and my laptop has been playing up no end. Planned a summer of writing so should have some more chapters to post up, even though I am ahead of posting updates anyway. Heading back down south for a few days so posting these up now. Really want to know what Sian's Diary readers think as it's something a little different from me. Still on the subject for this oneshot.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A Chain of Diamonds-Getting back to Normal:**

It had been two months since Kate and Sian's mum had died and there were signs that things were getting back to normal. Sian was still not eating a lot and this was now the main concern for Marie, Kate, Jez and Michael. Nothing else really mattered apart from Sian.

The main worry was Sian's birthday fast approaching and the fact that neither of her parents would be around was adding to the worry. Kate and Michael were officially together now and were laid on Kate's bed one day.

"What's going to happen about Sian?" Michael asked, stroking Kate's hair.

"Auntie Marie wants to take her to see a councillor but I don't know if that would scare Sian more," Kate said

"You're not on your own anymore with Sian and me and Jez will be there. It might help her. I know it sounds scary Kate but this person will be able to help us with her," Michael said softly. Kate nodded,

"She's my little sister and I want her back to normal," she whispered.

"That will happen Kate, I promise."

Jez had taken Sian out to a cafe and had her sat on his lap as it was the only way she would eat. He had his arm around her waist, holding her close as she ate her sandwich.

"You're doing amazing Sian," Jez said, encouraging Sian to carry on eating and watched as she stopped and had some of her juice before looking up and seeing some of the bullies at school.

"We'll if it isn't little Sian? They not stuck you in some orphanage yet?"

"No my auntie is looking after me and Kate," Sian said.

"Yeah because your dad went and got drunk," the bully said before finding Jez's fist connecting with her face,

"You don't know the hell she has been through since so just leave her alone!" Jez said, holding Sian close as the bullies ran away. Jez stroked Sian's cheek softly and saw that she wasn't eating.

"Sian, come on darling you need to eat," Jez said softly before watching as Sian shook her head. He sighed realising those girls had really upset Sian so he let her just drink her juice before taking her for a walk around the park.

Kate had fallen asleep in Michael's arms and he held her close knowing how little sleep she had been getting because of all the worry surrounding Sian. He just watched her sleeping.

Jez held Sian's hand tightly as they walked around the park in the late afternoon May sunshine.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Jez asked Sian.

"No idea. I don't really want to celebrate it, not without mum," Sian said sadly, "it doesn't feel right. She should be here, not dad." Sian hated her dad and often said he should have died and not her mother.

Jez decided to take Sian home and Marie opened the door and Sian just went inside.

"Did she eat anything?" Marie asked.

"She was eating fine and then some classmates decided to come over and bully her and she wouldn't eat any more," Jez said before going upstairs and finding Sian laid next to Kate. Jez looked up at Michael before signalling for him to follow him and they headed into Sian's room.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Sian doesn't want her birthday party but I think it might help her take a step in the right direction. Has Kate said anything about their father coming to see her?" Jez replied.

"No apparently he's been moved further away from them so he won't be able to come luckily from what I gather," Michael said.

"That's good then," Jez said.

Back in Kate's room, Kate was now awake and holding Sian close in her arms, stroking the 13-year-old's hair, just keeping her calm.

"Do you really want your birthday party?" Kate asked softly.

"Not without mummy," Sian whispered, "I don't want daddy here either."

"It will be me, Jez, Michael, your friends and our aunties and uncles and that is it. We don't want you overwhelmed by it all. Also auntie Marie wants to take you to see someone proper who can help," Kate said softly.

"What? Send me away?" Sian cried.

"Shush Sian," Kate soothing Sian, "nobody is sending you away. We just want our Sian back and this woman can help you."

"I'm scared..." Sian whispered.

"You don't have to be," Kate whispered, "there's lots of people here who want to help you Sian. Me and Jez are worried about you and we just want you better again. We love you so much and seeing you like this is just so sad Sian Sweetheart." Sian nodded and snuggled into Kate wiping her older sister's tears away. Kate couldn't help but smile at Sian wiping her tears away. Kate then began to laugh.

The boys stood silently in the doorway to Kate's room watching the girls before walking in and holding the girls tight, trying to reassure them that everything would be ok in the end and that Sian shouldn't be scared about the councillor as she would be able to help Sian talk about everything.


End file.
